Honestly
by cwhench
Summary: Troian and I were playing Left 4 Dead when an idea struck my head. What happens when Ashley knew we watched the music video she featured in? (Shayley) *I'm not good at writing summaries but give it a shot. I don't own Pretty Little Liars.
1. Chapter 1

Honestly

Troian and I were playing Left 4 Dead when an idea struck my mind. I paused the game when Troian was about to shoot the head of the zombie approaching.

"NOOOOOOOOO! Shay, I was about to shoot that zombie's head! What were you thinking?" Troian asked annoyed and shocked at the same time. She then pouted and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry dude, I just remembered, did Ashley mentioned something about the music video she starred at?" I asked and stared at her with hopeful eyes.

Troian then narrowed her eyes but shrugged and smiled. I then smiled back with a little smirk.

"Yeah, I think." She answered and nodded.

"Do you remember what artist it is or what the song is?" I asked and became giddy inside. I remembered Ashley saying it to the three of us Troian, Lucy and me about the music video she featured in.

She told us that it was really fun and she like to do it again some other time.

"I think its Hot Chelle Rae and the title was honestly or something…" she trailed off and I ran to my room, completely ignoring the call of Troian or the game and grabbed my laptop. I went back to the couch and opened my laptop.

"Shay, what are you doing? Are we going to finish this or what?" she asked, eagerly excited to kill the zombie in the screen.

"Can you please give me a minute? I wanted to see my girlfriend here." I said and chuckled. She shrugged and scoots closer to also see the video.

I opened a tab, typed in the address box YouTube and quickly searched Hot Chelle Rae's honestly music video; I clicked it and let it load before playing. I then hear Troian giggling beside me.

"Why are you giggling?"I asked and smiled at her.

"I don't know… I mean I find it sweet that you really fan girl to your own girlfriend." She said and laughed. I laughed with her because I think it's true but I could care less. I love Ashley and she loves me and that's all that matters.

"Thanks Troi. You do that to Lucy too sometimes when we watch the Cinderella Story: Once upon a Song and you hear her sing." I quoted and chuckled. She nodded and we both fist bump. Both Troi and Lucy are couple now, thanks to me and Ashley.

"True but I can't help it. She is amazing." She said and has a dreamy look on her face. I then chuckled and nodded. She really does love her girlfriend, Lucy.

"I told you so…" I said and laughed with her. I then noticed the video already full and I decided to play it.

"Let's watch first." I said and stared at the video. I then squealed when Ashley appeared talking to her suppose-to-be-boyfriend in the video and also the lead singer.

"She is so beautiful." I said and sighed. Troian then giggled and we focused on the video again.

"She is. Every single day, just like Lucy." She answered not taking her eyes of the screen. After some seconds,

"How in the world can you play video games when you have Ashley Benson around?" I blurted- asked out of nowhere. Troian then gave me a look and burst out laughing.

"Maybe when you don't have a girlfriend like Ashley or when she isn't around?" She answered and shushed me. Troian has a point though. Not bad. We continued to watch the video, laughing when there is something funny and also enjoying the music at the same time.

After watching, we can't help but laugh when we both look at each other.

"That was hilarious. I mean, seriously, Ashley is destined to be an actress, like really." Troian commented and giggled.

"She is." I agreed and laughed. I closed my laptop, placed it in the table and get my controller so the laptop can have space and so we can resume our playing. Troian gets her controller too and we started to play again. She hit the zombie's head and I also killed a zombie along our way.

"The music was good right?" I asked as I shoot a zombie on the head. I glanced at Troian and continued to play.

"Yeah, it was." She said and continued to shoot zombies she can spot. The door then busts open, revealing Lucy and Ashley, holding shopping bags and snacks.

"Hey guys!" Lucy greeted and placed the shopping bags on the counter. Ashley did the same and smiled.

"Hey!" Both Troian and I greeted to Lucy and Ashley. I paused the game and looked over at Troian. We stared at each other for a second and smiled.

"Let's help. We can continue this later." I whispered to her and she nodded. Lucy then sat on the couch and gave us another smile and a giggle while Ashley transferred the food to plates.

"I'll help Ashley." I declared and the two girls nodded while they cuddled on the couch. Troian the shoot me an encouraging smile and nodded. I smiled back and entered the kitchen.

"Hey babe." I said as I approach Ashley and gave her a peck on the lips. She hummed and continued with what she is doing.

"Hey. You missed me?" she teased but I can tell that she is serious. I smiled.

"Yeah, how was your shopping?" I asked as I help ready the table. She nodded and placed the plates down.

"It was really fun. We shopped and played on the arcade for a minute… So, what did you do today?" she asked and giggled. I then planted a kiss on her lips and she kissed back.

"We played as usual, zombies, and watched a music video." I said and smiled. She then bopped my nose and kissed it.

"A music video? Of who exactly?" she asked, shocked but not really. I think she's just curious.

"Hot Chelle Rae." I replied and kissed her cheek. Troian and Lucy entered the kitchen and took a sit at the table side by side.

"What's the title?" she asked and can't help but blush. Troian laughed and Lucy looks curious as to what is happening. Both Ashley and I took a sit down, opposite to the other couple, and started to eat.

"Honestly." Troian answered and took a bite on her spaghetti and pizza. Lucy then smiled and drank water before digging in. I noticed Ashley blushing while munching on her pizza.

"Ash, Shay was totally fan girling over you and asked a question that is very… funny but interesting at the same time." Troian added and took a sip on her water.

"And what is that?" Lucy asked and I can't help but blush too. I mean, I'm serious about my question but Troian's answer was very accurate.

"She asked if how in the world can you play video games when you have Ashley Benson around?" Troian answered and the three of them began to laugh. I hide my blushing face into my hands and wished that there was a hole here that would just eat me up alive.

"Uhm…when Ashley isn't around or you don't have a girlfriend like her?" Lucy answered and gave Troian a cheek kiss. She nodded and I can still hear Ashley laughing.

"That's what I said." Troian agreed and the other couple continued to eat while talking about something. I then felt hands removing my hands from my face and I came face-to-face with my Ashley, her blue eyes sparkling and shining.

"Why are you hiding? It's cool you know?" she said and chuckled. She then bopped my nose and kissed it again.

"I know." I said and gave her a peck. She nodded and clasped her hands to mine. She then leaned in and whispered something.

"I love you and we will find out later on what will you do if I'm around and you're playing your video games." She said and winked. I then gulped and continued to eat. We only used one hand in eating because she has my other hand tangled with hers.

We then listened to the story Lucy and Troian are telling us, laughing at some funny parts. She then squeezed my hand and kissed it and we continued to eat.

Honestly, what just happened today?


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the smell of strawberries. I crack open my eyes and saw Ashley, staring at me with her blue eyes shining and a wide grin across her face.

"Rise and shine pancake." She cooed and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Pancake? Where did that come from?" I asked and chuckled. Ashley then smiled and bopped my nose.

"Random, I guess." She said and shrugged. She gave me a kiss again and stood up.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked and wore her clothes. Last night was amazing and you know what I mean…

"You." I replied and we both laughed. She then gave me a playful glare and handed me my clothes.

"It's for later… come on, what do you want to eat?"

"Uhmm… Pancake?" I said unsure. She gave me a look but then smiled.

"Okay, will you help me though?"

"Yup, as long as you are there." I replied and smirked. She then shook her head and dragged me out of our room and we went to the kitchen.

"Babe, can you get the flour and the eggs please?"

"Yup." I said and went to the fridge, get some eggs and to the cabinet to get the flour.

"Here babe."I said and handed her the ingredients. She smiled and gave me cheek kiss and returned to what she is doing.

"Thanks darling." She replied and started mixing all the ingredients. I sat on the kitchen counter and suddenly the phone rang.

"Shay, could you get that?" she asked as she concentrated on cooking the pancakes, tossing and flipping.

"Yeah. Be right back." I replied and went over to the phone.

"Wazzup dudette?" I said through the phone.

"Hope your not drunk Shay." Troian answered back through the other line.

"Nope... Hehe… Anyways, what's the problem?"

"Nothing it's just that… Well, I was searching something from Google when I came across to this uh… website where Ashley's biography is shown."

"Continue…"

"And, as I was scrolling to her biography page, I noticed that she featured in four different music videos."

"Four different music videos?" I asked a little too loudly that Ashley heard it from the kitchen.

"Baby, are you alright in there?" She asked curiosity and worry laced in her voice.

"Yeah, just talking to Troian."

"Oh… The pancakes are almost ready."

"Okay, be there in a sec." I replied and almost forgot that Troian was on the phone.

"Sorry for that Troi. Continue…"

"It's okay and yeah, she featured in four. You should totally check out the videos though."

"Okay, thanks for the information Troi. I will check it out as soon as possible after I have eaten my pancakes made by my wonderful girlfriend. Okay?"

"Okay then. See you later."

"Bye, tell Lucy I said hi."

"I will and oh… tell Ashley I said hi too."

"Adios, mi amigo."

"Adios." I then heard a giggle before it hang up. I put the phone down and raced to the kitchen, eager to taste the pancake of my amazing girlfriend. I then saw her there, sitting and staring at the window where the sun is shining.

"What are you thinking?" I asked as I took a sit beside her and grabbed her hand, tangling it with mine.

"Nothing, just random stuffs."

"By the way, Troian said hi."

"Rebound." She replied and we both smiled. I then heard my stomach grumble.

"Okay let's eat?" I said and grabbed my fork. She then grabbed hers and we shared a plate full of pancakes and chocolate syrup. I gave her a cheek kiss and we started to eat. Talking and laughing while eating.

After we finished eating, I decide to do the dishes and let Ashley took a shower and all. By the time I finished washing, I ran straight to the bedroom, grabbed my laptop and decided to watch the videos Ashley featured in.

But first, I checked out her biography page. I then scrolled down until I saw the part on what music videos she is seen.

"That girl by NLT?" I whispered – asked to no one. I then heard Ashley singing True Love by Pink in the bathroom and I can't help but smile at her antics.

I quickly went to YouTube and searched for the video and I can't help but feel giddy inside again. I clicked it and let it load for a while. I then grabbed my phone and texted Troian.

'Troi, I'm watching now. Have you seen the video yet?' I typed and press send. After a while, my phone beeped signaling a new message.

'Good. I haven't seen it already but I bet it is awesome as always.' It read the message. I decide to call Troian and make a deal with her. I called and it rang two times until she picked up.

"Dude, I want to make a deal." I said and heard shuffling on the other line.

"Yup?"

"We watch the video at the same time and not hang up the phone?"

"Sure, that would be awesome."

"You ready?"

"Sure I am."

"Play it." I said and I played the video too. I heard a giggle and suddenly a laugh in the other line.

"She looks good." Troian commented and we both chuckle.

"She's killing it in that yellow dress." I replied and focused on the video. I heard a giggle from Troian and I can't help but smile. I mean, I'm such a fan girl. After watching the video, Troian laughed and I closed my laptop.

"She is amazing." I said in a dreamy voice.

"She's really a wonderful dancer. I mean, she started dancing when she was four and all and I can't believe this."

"She really is. I gotta go, she is here. Talk to you later."

"Oh… and Shay, dance with her." She said and my eyes bulged out.

"Dance with her? Why?"

"Just do what I say and thank me later. Bye!" She replied and I can feel her wink at me through the phone. She then hanged up and I placed my laptop and my phone in the bedside table.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously and playfully narrowed her eyes. I then shook my head and gave her a smile.

"Nothing, just watching your music videos." I said and smiled. She then blushed and adjusted her towel before it falls on the floor.

"Again?"

"Not the first one, the other one."

"What is it?"

"That girl by NLT."

"Oh… did you notice Kevin McHale?"

"Yeah, but my attention was focused to you and only you." I said and Ashley's really red now, like a tomato or something.

"You look really awesome in there by the way." I said to her sincerely and gave her a shy smile.

She whispered a shy thank you and I then offered my hand and asked her,

"Dance with me?"

"But I have no clothes on." She whined and shyly smiled.

"It's okay, just dance. Please, with cherries on top and a chocolate syrup?"

"Okay." We both giggled and both her hands were around my neck and my hands rested on her waist. I smelled the strawberries again and looked in her eyes. She gave me a smile and bopped my nose.

We continued to sway and sway, twirl and twirl. I looked in her eyes, for the nth time that day, but it's bluer than a while ago, and I gently kissed her lips. She kissed back but it was not rushed or lust-filled. It was loving, gentle, sweet.

"I love you Ash."

"I love you too Shay."

I then pushed her back in the bed and we continued to kiss until it leads to something else.


End file.
